Recueil d'OS  2011 2012
by Elbereth des Neiges
Summary: Recueil d'OS pour les nuits d'écriture du FoF -lien dans mon profil-.  Cigarette, Dragon, Bromance, Cruche, Alcool, Docteur, Élastique, Enceinte, Fugace... Un thème, une heure. Nouvel OS en ligne !
1. Cigarette

_Donc je suis de retour pour l'année 2011, avec le FoF encore et toujours ! J'espère que ce second recueil vous plaira ! _

_.  
><em>

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la neuvième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "cigarette". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !  
><em>

_NDA : j'avais oublié de poster ça… *boulette* cet OS date de début janvier hein... '^^  
><em>

_Et donc, pour une fois, un OS non pas sur Lily mais sur Hermione^^ j'espère que vous apprécierez (:_

_.  
><em>

**Cigarette**

Une odeur forte, entêtante. Une fumée épaisse et blanchâtre, qui brouillait la vision et piquait les yeux, semblait flotter au-dessus du sol.

Hermione soupira, alluma d'un coup de baguette la cigarette qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts, et se lova plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir… C'était Drago qui lui avait dit que pour se faire respecter des Serpentard en tant que Préfète en Chef, venir à la soirée organisée dans les cachots était indispensable. Il avait eu un petit sourire supérieur, comme s'il était convaincu qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage de venir, et évidemment elle avait marché.

Le soir venu, vêtue d'une simple robe noire et coiffée d'un chignon, elle avait rejoint la Salle Commune des vert et argent, et avait tout de suite regretté son choix.

L'ambiance avait quelque chose de malsain, la lumière verdâtre causée par le Lac donnait une allure diabolique à la pièce, et les Serpentard, à moitié dissimulés par la fumée des cigarettes et autres joints, n'étaient à ses yeux que de vagues formes sombres et mouvantes.

Portant la cigarette à ses lèvres, elle inspira une bouffée avant de chercher son soi-disant coéquipier du regard. Il était assis sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil, et à la surprise de la jeune Gryffondor, non pas en compagnie d'une délicieuse (gloussante et rougissante) créature ou de certains de ses disciples, mais seul et comme perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle le scruta un instant, puis arrêta son regard sur le nuage de fumée qu'il soufflait à intervalles réguliers de ses lèvres invitantes.

Après réflexion… peut-être avait-elle bien fait de venir.

Hermione était fière, et avoir prouvé à Drago qu'elle méritait sa place à Gryffondor de par son courage face aux Serpents lui procurait un étrange plaisir jouissif.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle commençait à avoir les idées un peu embrumées, son front lui semblait pris dans un étau, et jetant un coup d'œil à la grande horloge à l'air pompeux qui lui faisait face, à l'autre bout de la pièce et presque dissimulée par la fumée, elle s'aperçut qu'il était plus d'une heure du matin.

Il était temps de partir, quitter cette ambiance glauque et si différente de la chaleur rouge et or pour filer se coucher. Demain, ils avaient un examen de Métamorphose, par Merlin !

Elle se leva, s'avança rapidement vers le fauteuil où végétait Drago avec son habituel air d'ennui, et lui annonça qu'elle partait. Il la gratifia d'un haussement de sourcil avant de lui souffler une bouffée de sa cigarette à la figure et de se lever à son tour pour monter se coucher.

Qu'avait-elle attendu de plus ? De la déception ? Une envie de la retenir ? Elle se fustigea pour sa bêtise et mis celle-ci sur le compte des clopes qu'elle tirait maintenant depuis plusieurs heures.

Pourtant, allongée dans son propre lit quelques minutes plus tard, elle repensait encore au regard fixe du Serpentard pendant la soirée. Sans s'en rendre compte peut être, il l'avait fixée avec un brin de mélancolie, peut-être, et elle ne pouvait oublier ces prunelles sombres et insondables.

..

_Une review ne fait pas de mal, bien au contraire ! \o/_

_Merci de m'avoir lue^^_


	2. Dragon

_Donc comme tous les OS de ce recueil, je l'ai écrit en une heure, pour le thème « dragon »… Je trouve ça trop court, pas assez développé, et comme ça m'intéresse, je reviendrai peut être dessus plus tard.^^_

_Enjoy !_

_._

**Dragon**

Chacun a ses propres chimères.

_Chimère : 1) monstre imaginaire, lion et dragon, qui crache des flammes. 2) idée illusoire._

Charlie, lui, avait les deux.

Éleveur de dragons en Roumanie, il n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir quitté son pays et ses proches. Son métier le passionnait toujours autant, la vie au grand air le comblait, il n'avait jamais le temps de s'ennuyer et il travaillait avec des sorciers intéressants et intéressés au quotidien.

Non, Charlie ne regrettait rien.

Il se levait chaque matin avec une énergie qui étonnait tout le monde, il travaillait avec ardeur la journée entière, passait ses soirées à se documenter…

Charlie avait un rêve, un mirage qui le guidait toujours plus loin, un fantasme dangereux qui pouvait à tout moment causer sa mort, une illusion destructrice. Une chimère qui le ferait tomber s'il n'y prenait garde, qui était sûrement la cause de son désintéressement pour les femmes, qui le poussait aux actes les plus dangereux.

Il voulait domestiquer un dragon. Ça, c'était ce que disaient ces proches, un peu ébahis devant un tel souhait.

Pourtant, si on le lui demandait, il s'enflammait alors, décrivant avec passion ce qu'il projetait de faire, puis s'indignant : « On ne domestique pas un dragon, voyons ! ».

Non, bien sûr. Lui, il voulait faire ami-ami avec ces immenses monstres séculaires. Plusieurs tonnes de muscles et d'ailes démesurées, une rangée de crocs acérés dissimulant une gorge profonde dont pouvait s'échapper de mortelles langues de feu… Oui, logique.

Il rêvait de chevaucher ces créatures mythiques, de jouer avec le vent, lui qui avait toujours trouvé qu'il manquait quelque chose au Quidditch.

Il rêvait d'un compagnon unique, fidèle.

Il rêvait de l'immensité du ciel qui s'ouvrirait pour lui, il rêvait des nuages au bout de ses doigts.

Il rêvait d'un monde désormais sans limite, un monde où il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Il rêvait, oui, d'un futur avec ce qui ne serait jamais que sa seule passion : les dragons.

Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ? Sa chimère n'était autre qu'une vie avec un dragon…

.

_Une review fait toujours plaisir \o/_


	3. Bromance

_Donc comme tous les OS de ce recueil, je l'ai écrit en une heure, pour le thème « bromance »… _

_Enjoy !_

_PS : d'après __**Fjudy**__ qui a donné le thème : comme c'est un terme anglais « C'est la contraction de brother et de romance. C'est donc une amitié très forte entre deux garçons, mais sans sexe. »_

_._

**Bromance**

Ils étaient comme frères, c'est ce que leurs plus proches amis leur disaient souvent. Les plus audacieux sous-entendaient une relation charnelle avec le regard un peu obscène de ceux veulent du ragot et de l'exotisme. Ceux qui n'étaient rien, de simples figurants dans leur vie à Poudlard, n'en remarquaient d'abord qu'un.

.

Car Drago était le Prince des Serpentard, l'héritier Malefoy aux inégalables cheveux blonds et aux sombres prunelles d'argent. Il était le fantasme numéro un d'une bonne partie des élèves de Poudlard, filles ou garçons. Il était l'intouchable, le méprisant, celui qu'on ne peut approcher et auquel on confère donc une sorte d'aura mystique. Il était idéalisé par certains, dédaigné par d'autres, mais envié, partout.

Il ne s'était jamais autoproclamé Prince Serpent. Il avait été porté à cette place de choix, surtout dans une maison comme celle des verts et argents où la loi du plus fort était la première d'entre toutes. Charismatique, puissant et endurci par un père qui ne pardonnait rien, rendu cynique par une jeunesse empreinte de la présence encore trop proche du Lord, fier et moqueur, il avait toutes les qualités requises pour assumer cette tâche et cet honneur. Nombreux étaient ceux qui le disaient le plus Serpentard de Poudlard, à cette époque du moins.

Pourtant, il n'était pas seul ! L'erreur de certains était d'imaginer le cliché du bellâtre en apparence idolâtré mais qui n'est en fait qu'un cœur tendre déchiré par une réelle solitude. Non, Drago avait un vrai cercle d'amis qui auraient tué pour lui, ainsi que toute une cour de fidèles auxquels il ne faisait pas le moins du monde confiance. Et il y avait Blaise.

Blaise, son meilleur ami aux yeux de tous. Plus que cela encore : son frère de cœur, son autre, son indispensable. Celui qui l'épaulait à chaque coup dur (et Merlin savait qu'il y en avait !), celui qui ne l'avait jamais jugé mais qui connaissait le moindre de ses défauts, celui qui le rendait meilleur par sa chaleur et son calme serein, celui qui lui donnait l'impression d'exister enfin.

.

Celui qui, maintenant, n'était plus là.

.

_Voilà, je sais pas trop quoi en penser, donnez-moi votre avis. (:_


	4. Alcool

_Donc comme tous les OS de ce recueil, je l'ai écrit en une heure, pour le thème « alcool »… _

_Il est tard, et je suis définitivement tarée… xDD Un peu court, peut-être, désolée… ._._

_._

**Alcool**

Ce n'était pas leur première cuite, loin de là. Les jumeaux étaient des fêtards, ils toujours les premiers à organiser de folles soirées et raffolant de cette douce sensation grisante qui les prenait immanquablement après un certain nombre de verre et de tours de piste.

Mais ce soir-là, Lee avait dû mettre quelque chose de plus ou moins illicite dans leurs verres : ils n'avaient jamais été dans un tel état, et pourtant Merlin savait qu'ils tenaient bien l'alcool !

La fête venait de se terminer, les élèves épuisés regagnant leurs lits petit à petit.

Toujours dotés de leur chance incroyable, ils sortirent en rigolant du château sans se faire arrêter, trébuchant l'un sur l'autre dans le parc, leurs balais sur l'épaule.

Les enfourchant, ils s'élancèrent dans le ciel étoilé, toujours en train de rire sans raison apparente. Quiconque aurait jeté un œil par sa fenêtre aurait pu apercevoir deux tornades rousses, se défiant des lois de l'apesanteur au mépris du danger, tournoyant entre les nuages avant de piquer vers le sol à une vitesse inquiétante.

Ils commençaient tous les deux à voir légèrement trouble, les nuages prenaient à leurs yeux des couleurs suspectes dans les tons pourpre et turquoise, et leurs pensées n'étaient plus désormais qu'un enchevêtrement insondable de vagues songes embrumés.

Quand Fred s'écrasa finalement par terre dans un joyeux éclat de rire, son frère le rejoignit aussitôt avec un grand sourire. Sourire qui se fana devant les yeux perçants de son fidèle acolyte.

- … Fred ?

Il fut interrompu par le menton de son jumeau qui cognait violemment le sien, par ces lèvres chaudes et si semblables aux siennes qui se pressaient contre le coin de sa bouche, et dès cet instant il ne pensa plus à rien. Il serait bien temps, demain, de partir à la recherche d'une corde et d'un tabouret.

.

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? *peur*_


	5. Cruche

_Donc comme tous les OS de ce recueil, je l'ai écrit en une heure, pour le thème « cruche »… _

_J'avais vraiment aucune idée… Merci donc à __**Sangdelicorne**__ pour son aide précieuse ! :3_

_._

**Cruche**

Neville était bien connu pour sa maladresse. On l'y associait de la même façon qu'Hermione était synonyme d'intelligence, Luna de distraction, Rogue de mauvaise humeur, Lavande de niaiserie… Non, ce n'était pas un secret.

C'est pour cela que, lorsqu'un élève se retrouvait en binôme avec lui durant un cours de Potions, il faisait systématiquement attention à ne rien lui laisser de fragile entre les mains.

C'était presque une règle établie désormais : protéger Neville et son entourage de lui-même.

Au fil du temps, tout le monde l'avait adoptée, même les Serpentard : plus, il est vrai, par intérêt personnel que par compassion pour le pauvre Gryffondor.

Tout le monde ? Non… Il y en avait un, encore et toujours, qui ne cherchait pas plus loin. Et qui allait s'en mordre les doigts.

.

Habitué maintenant à voir son coéquipier lui arracher des mains la moindre fiole en cristal, le jeune rouge et or fut surpris de ne constater aucune réaction de la part de son actuel partenaire. Fidèle à lui-même, Drago continua de s'occuper du chaudron d'un air impassible. Légèrement sceptique (n'étaient-ils pas censés travailler ensemble ?), il décida tout de même de ne rien dire et alla chercher dans le placard à ingrédients la substance turquoise au nom imprononçable qu'avait préconisée Rogue.

Attentif à ne rien casser, il tint son minuscule cruchon avec d'autant plus de précaution que sur l'étiquette un peu délavée qui y était collée se trouvait inscrit « attention, conséquences fâcheuses au moindre choc ». Dans son effort de concentration, tout entier fixé sur son pichet, il ne vit pas la bandoulière du sac de Drago qui trainait par terre au milieu de l'allée, et trébucha dessus. Il voulut se rattraper à quelque chose, s'agrippa au chaudron bouillonnant, se pendit au coup du Serpentard et lui renversa le contenu de la petite cruche en terre cuite sur la tête.

Retombant en arrière sous la poussée furieuse du vert et argent, il ouvrit de grands yeux en attendant l'explosion. Elle ne vint pas d'où il l'attendait, mais de derrière lui : toute la classe venait d'éclater de rire, et même l'acariâtre professeur de Potions esquissait un sourire.

Seul un regard dépassant le stade habituel de la fureur l'empêcha de suivre le mouvement...

.

_Comment ça on voit l'auteuz en manque d'inspi ? et oh, il est minuit passé et on est vendredi soir, hein :P Quels sont les effets de la potion à votre avis ? ^^  
><em>

_N'hésitez pas à commenter ! \o/_


	6. Docteur

_Donc comme tous les OS de ce recueil, je l'ai écrit en une heure, pour le thème « docteur » qui ne m'inspirait pas du tout xD… _

_._

**Docteur**

_« Pétards mouillés du Dr. Flibuste, explosion garantie sans chaleur_ »_

De ce petit sorcier aux sourcils roussis par de trop nombreuses déflagrations, Fred et George Weasley avaient fait leur héros.

Jasper Flibuste avait fait fortune dans le monde des farces et attrapes avec ses pétards divers et variés, et enchanté la jeunesse de centaines de petits sorciers.

Traînant ses éternels souliers défoncés d'une intéressante couleur parme le longs des chemins, ne se protégeant de la pluie qu'au moyen d'un vieux chapeau un peu tordu, il n'avait pas eu un succès immédiat. Mais le jour où il rencontra deux enfants aux cheveux couleur carotte qui, avec un aplomb stupéfiant, lui jetèrent ses quatre vérités au visage et décrivirent tous les défauts et points à améliorer de ses farces et attrapes, sa vie connut un tournant. Il revint à Londres, retroussa ses manches et s'appliqua à mettre en œuvre les conseils enfantins donnés par une paire de terreurs rousses.

S'il ne les avait retrouvés que bien plus tard, leur léguant alors son affaire maintenant internationalement reconnue, il avait gardé pendant longtemps le souvenir ému et reconnaissant de ceux qu'il appela ensuite ses petits génies de la blague.

.

_Eh beeen… à deux heures du matin, le cerveau d'Elby commence à ralentir…'^^ Votre avis ?(:_


	7. Elastique

_Donc comme tous les OS de ce recueil, je l'ai écrit en une heure, pour le thème « élastique » …Encore merci à __**Licorne**__ pour son aide :)_

_._

**Elastique**

Hermione passa une main désespérée sur son visage fatigué. Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'elle tirait ses cheveux dans tous les sens, essayant de les plier à ses désirs au moyen d'élastiques et de barrettes. Sans succès, hélas.

A force d'être tortillés, pliés, serrés, ses mèches brunes déjà bien assez indisciplinées en temps normal partaient désormais dans tous les sens, prenant parfois même des angles bizarres.

Si on ajoutait à cela un teint rougi, des yeux légèrement exorbités et une mauvaise humeur plus qu'apparente, on obtenait une jeune Gryffondor en bien piètre état.

Elle tenta de retirer un petit élastique rose qui retenait une petite boule brune sur le sommet de sa tête de façon un peu ridicule, et ne parvint qu'à se faire mal en doigt en le cassant dans un petit « clac ! » sonore.

La rouge et or pesta violemment en suçant son doigt blessé tout en sautillant sur un pied, et n'entendit donc pas Ginny pénétrer avec circonspection dans le dortoir des quatrième année.

-Mione ? Ça va ?

L'interpelée fondit en larmes nerveusement, et ne se calma que plusieurs minutes plus tard, après avoir expliqué son problème à sa meilleure amie et que celle-ci lui eut promis une solution miracle.

Tout en entraînant son aînée vers son propre dortoir, Ginny remarqua d'un ton moqueur :

-Franchement Hermione, tu n'es pas si intelligente que tu en as l'air ! Dès la fin des cours, tu es complètement perdue pour ce qui est de la vie quotidienne, des bases. Nous sommes à Poudlard Mione, Pou-dlard ! Ecole de sorcellerie, magie, tu comprends le concept ? Et ben tu vois, si chez les moldus on s'arrache littéralement la tête avec des trucs étranges de couleur hideuse, ici on a des sorts et des potions.

Tout en parlant, elle avait sorti de ses affaires un petit flacon doré. Sur l'étiquette, on pouvait effectivement lire « Sorcy'Liss, se coiffer devient magique ! ».

.

_Un commentaire ? (non non non, pas les tomaaaates !)_


	8. Enceinte

_Donc comme tous les OS de ce recueil, je l'ai écrit en une heure, pour le thème « enceinte » donné par __**titpuce86**__…_

_J'ai choisi, cette fois, d'utiliser une OC. Cette situation aurait convenu à pas mal de persos, mais j'avais envie de quelque chose d'un peu général.^^ Appelons la… Ann ! (merci __**Lenou**__ )_

_._

**Enceinte**

Nous sommes en 1997, à Poudlard. Une jeune fille aux souples anglaises brunes et aux grands yeux brillants pleure. A moitié étendue entre le sol du dortoir et son lit, elle ne contient plus sa terreur.

Dans un monde, tant sorcier que moldu, en pleine guerre, elle songe à l'enfant qui naitra à la fin du printemps. C'est bien comme période ça, le printemps, pour naître.

« On l'a fait sans se protéger… » Quelle conne… Si elle avait su… Et Gabriel, mort maintenant, ou disparu au moins. La guerre, encore et toujours. Ne finirait-elle jamais ? Comment pouvait-on en arriver à tuer des jeunes d'à peine 19 ans, qui avaient encore la vie devant eux. Des jeunes prometteurs qui auraient fait la fierté de leur pays. Des jeunes comme son fils aurait pu devenir. Un enfant à la peau bronzée comme son papa, aux yeux perçants de sa maman, un enfant de l'amour qui serait né dans la campagne anglaise. Dans une jolie maison entourée d'un grand jardin fleuri, avec des rideaux aux fenêtres et un chien fidèle à la porte. Elle aurait été là pour lui, elle l'aurait défendu de tout mal, elle aurait été une vraie femme pour son mari aimant.

En repoussant une mèche qui lui tombait sur le front, elle laisse ses yeux dériver sur l'article du Chicaneur placardé à côté de son lit. Le jardin devient cendres et cimetière, la maison amas de ruines, le chien un loup affamé, et le charmant bambin un gamin apeuré et amaigri. Plus de mari aimant, mais un courrier sale et déchiré qui annoncerait sa mort. Des capes sombres, sombres les visages et les cœurs. Partout, partout, partout ! Un ricanement diabolique, des hurlements de souffrance, la mort, partout elle aussi !

Ann hoquète. Les sanglots lui coupent le souffle, elle se sent oppressée, elle étouffe. Le monde vacille, des étoiles dansent devant ses yeux, elle veut mourir elle aussi. Tout plutôt que mettre au monde un enfant en ces temps affreux.  
>Et soudain, tout s'arrête. Elle doute, n'ose bouger, retient sa respiration. Mais voilà que la sensation recommence : <em>quelque chose<em> bouge dans son ventre. La vie est là, bien là. Alors elle respire un grand coup et offre un sourire humide à l'horrible article à quelques centimètres de sa tête, celui où le nom de Gabriel apparait parmi les portés disparus du dernier raid.

.

_Etrangement, je n'en suis pas trop déçue… Ça m'a plu d'écrire ce minuscule OS, et vous, avez-vous aimé ? ^^_


	9. Fugace

_Donc comme tous les OS de ce recueil, je l'ai écrit en une heure, pour le thème « fugace »._

_Encore une fois, je vais m'amuser avec une OC. Appelons la Juliette pour une fois. xD J'aime bien les OC en fait… *pensive*_

_Enjoy ^^_

_._

**Fugace**

Pressée, elle remonte la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule et accélère encore le pas. Au fil des années, elle a appris à connaître Poudlard comme sa poche, mais même avec tous ses raccourcis, elle sera en retard. Alors elle court, allongeant ses foulées au maximum, empruntant corridors étroits et escaliers branlants. Elle court si vite que lorsqu'elle heurte quelque chose de dur et chaud, il s'en faut de peu qu'elle ne dégringole la volée de marches aussi vite qu'elle l'a gravie. Avant qu'elle ait complètement basculé, une main forte s'enroule autour de son poignet et la tire violemment vers le haut.

- Par Merlin, tu ne peux pas faire attention ?

Regard dédaigneux d'un gris sombre, pli méprisant d'une bouche invitante qui se dessine à peine dans la pénombre. Le tout surmonté d'un halo de cheveux blond argenté. Drago Malefoy en personne, quel honneur, pense-t-elle ironiquement.

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Et tu es ?

Ton glacial. Oups, elle a pensé trop fort… Elle est certaine d'être en retard maintenant. Un peu plus un peu moins… Elle relève le menton, plante ses yeux bleus dans ceux du Serpentard, beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, et assène avec fierté :

- Juliette Wald, Gryffondor.

Elle s'attend à une réaction excessive de Serpent, mais non, il la gratifie juste d'un regard sombre, un brin moqueur. Elle croit voir le coin de ses lèvres se relever, un peu. Elle pense avoir rêvé, mais il éclate finalement de rire. Un rire un peu rauque, mais plutôt agréable… Elle écarquille les yeux d'horreur d'avoir pensé ça. Drago surprend sa réaction, et l'interprète à sa façon. Il arbore maintenant un sourire dangereux, et se penche au-dessus d'elle, effleurant sa joue d'un doigt distrait :

-Tu n'as pas peur, toute seule, avec moi ? Seule, si seule… Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi de toi, tu sais ?

-Qui te dit que je te laisserais faire, Malefoy ?

Elle veut reculer, s'éloigner un peu de ce jeune homme menaçant qui la surplombe, mais se retrouve vite coincée entre le mur glacé et lui. Discrètement, elle essaye d'attraper sa baguette dans sa poche. Elle a peur maintenant. C'est ce qu'il veut, bien sûr, ce fourbe !

En voyant l'air chargé de haine qu'elle lui adresse, si petite et si fragile dans sa longue robe noire, le Serpentard s'adoucit. Il tend la main, enlève une toile d'araignée qui s'est accrochée dans les longs cheveux châtains, pose ses lèvres au coin de celles de Juliette. Contact fugace. Étincelles. Il est amusé par son trouble enfantin, et elle le sent, car elle se reprend vite pour le fusiller du regard. Elle sent qu'il va prendre la parole, repère l'infime relâchement dans sa position, s'élance, le pousse, s'échappe. Fini. Elle sait qu'Harry ne lui tiendra pas rigueur de son retard, mais elle sait aussi qu'ils s'inquiètent là-bas. Elle entend son prénom prononcé dans le lointain mais ne s'arrête pas. Drago Malefoy… elle frissonne. Quand la jeune fille parvient à la Salle sur Demande, elle reprend son souffle un moment, et pose ses doigts là où des lèvres improbables se sont posées. Drago Malefoy…

.

_Voilà, je sais pas trop quoi en penser, il est 4h35 du matin et ce sera le dernier OS de cette 13__e__ nuit d'écriture. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié votre lecture, vraiment. (:_

_Une petite review pour me le dire ? ^^_

_Bisous_

_Elb_


	10. Conviction

_Voilà, une nouvelle nuit d'écriture du FoF (encore une fois, les liens sont tous sur mon profil^^) est lancée ! C'est la 14__e__ en ce samedi 4 juin (au passage, encore un très joyeux anniversaire __**Al'chou**__, si jamais tu passes par là __). Le thème est « Conviction ». Et j'ai en effet la conviction de manquer d'inspi. xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Conviction<strong>

Hermione avait toujours été une jeune fille pétrie de convictions. C'étaient presque elles qui la portaient, en fait. Qui l'empêchaient souvent de douter, qui lui donnaient la force de continuer à espérer.

.

Petite, gamine aux cheveux ébouriffés débarquant dans un immense et étrange château, elle s'était réfugiée dans la conviction que les livres et le savoir la protégeraient. Elle s'était aussitôt plongée dans L'Histoire de Poudlard : ce que l'on connaissait ne pouvait plus nous effrayer, bien sûr.

En grandissant, elle avait eu la certitude que la bibliothèque de sa nouvelle maison serait son Eden personnel, son havre de paix, le lieu où rien de néfaste ne pourrait l'atteindre. Ce serait là qu'elle trouverait les réponses à toutes les questions qu'elle se posait sans arrêt, ce serait là qu'elle trouverait comment aider Harry. C'est là qu'elle avait, finalement, acquis une bonne partie de ses convictions. Car les livres disaient la vérité, c'était un fait certain, pour elle.

Puis, quand la menace Voldemort était apparue plus proche et plus dangereuse, elle avait été immédiatement convaincue par Harry, ses professeurs, son tout puissant Directeur et ses livres d'Histoire, que cet horrible Mage noir était l'ennemi numéro un, celui qu'il leur faudrait détruire. A l'époque en effet, il n'existait pour elle que le noir ou le blanc, sans nuance possible. Voldemort avait fait tuer des centaines d'innocents pour son plaisir personnel, avait été responsable d'un chaos sans nom, de la mort des parents de son meilleur ami, et voilà qu'il comptait remettre ça ? Il fallait l'en empêcher, point.

Pendant ce que l'on appelait désormais, avec le recul, l'année des Ténèbres, elle s'était battue pour ses convictions. Elle avait tué, parfois, avec une douleur et un dégoût sans nom envers elle-même, au nom de l'espoir, du bien triomphant (« du Plus Grand Bien ? » se souvenait-elle avoir pensé avec amertume), des innocents et d'Harry, encore et toujours lui. Elle avait fui, elle avait trahi, elle avait menti et dissimulé…  
>Elle avait perdu Ron, aussi, ou du moins cru le perdre. Pour ne pas abandonner la lutte, pour rester avec son autre meilleur ami et l'assister dans sa quête désespérée, elle ne l'avait pas retenu et l'avait laissé s'éloigner, alors qu'il avait lui aussi besoin d'aide.<br>Elle avait interrompu ses études, aussi, ce qui désormais lui paraissait un détail aussi futile qu'insignifiant. Mais tout de même, qui aurait cru qu'elle, Hermione Granger, Parfait Préfète et major de sa promotion, lâcherait tout sur un coup de tête pour suivre ses deux amis dans la campagne anglaise ?

.

Mais au final, ses fameuses vérités qu'elle avait portées comme des étendards durant la bataille, n'avait-elle pas cessé de les remettre en cause ? Elle en avait abandonné certaines, adopté d'autres… La guerre avait tout bouleversé oui…

* * *

><p><em>Euhm, pendez moi ? XD<em>

_Et une review pour me dire que non, ça ne mérite pas un suicide exécuté avec conviction (hehe) ou au contraire, si, c'est gentil ! *air innocent*_


	11. Sourire

_Un nouvel OS, le premier depuis longtemps, pour le thème « sourire » cette fois. _

_Nous entamons ce soir la 29__e__ nuit d'écriture du FOF, dont vous pouvez retrouver comme d'habitude tous les liens sur mon profil._

_Enjoy. :3_

_Music : _I can't smile without you_ - Barry Manilow, et toute une jolie playlist rock. \o/_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Sourire**

.**  
><strong>

C'est avec son entrée à Poudlard en septembre 1991 qu'Harry Potter s'est aperçu, pour la première fois, du bonheur que pouvait apporter un simple sourire. Est-il utile de préciser que, de sa vie, il n'avait eu jusque-là droit qu'aux brimades, œillades méprisantes, et mauvais traitements offerts par la famille de sa mère ?

Poudlard n'est pas seulement son école, le château qui lui a ouvert les portes d'un nouvel univers, il devient aussi rapidement son foyer. Un véritable foyer, où il se sent pour la première fois apprécié et même, peut-être, aimé. Non, Harry n'a auparavant jamais vraiment connu l'amour, l'affection de proches attentionnés, pas plus qu'il ne se souvient du doux sourire de sa mère quand elle se penchait au-dessus de lui pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Dès ses premiers pas à la rencontre du monde magique, il a pourtant été confronté à des personnages qui lui semblaient alors non seulement d'une originalité folle, mais qui lui ont aussi offert le plaisir d'un sourire sincère, d'un appui réconfortant, d'une aide appréciée.

Hagrid, bien sûr, qui lui est apparu ce soir-là, dans la cabane, comme un ange tombé du ciel. Oh, vous pouvez bien pouffer devant ce rapprochement antithétique, mais ce n'en est pas moins la vérité. Le demi-géant a été le premier à lui tendre la main, à lui apporter l'espoir de pouvoir faire quelque chose de sa vie, à le rassurer quant à cette différence dont il avait conscience sans pouvoir la nommer, à lui sourire de toutes ses dents presque dissimulées par une barbe en bataille.

Un peu plus tard, il a rencontré celle qu'il finirait par considérer comme une mère de substitution, celle dont il mettrait la photo en exemple face à la définition de « maternelle ». Lui, perdu au milieu de la foule de King's Cross, à la recherche d'un quai sorti de nulle part et soudain un sourire chaleureux derrière une pile de bagages, entourée de têtes aussi rousses qu'amicales, formant à eux tous ce qui lui semble la parfaite illustration de la famille telle qu'il se l'imagine. Ce sera elle qui tentera par tous les moyens de le protéger de la violence du monde extérieur, ne semblant pas comprendre (ou s'y refusant ?) que c'est à lui de la défendre, elle et tous les siens, contre la menace de Voldemort.

Bien sûr, il y a aussi Hermione, et Ron. Mais cela semble si évident… Plus que n'importe qui d'autre, ce sont ces deux-là, sa famille. Parfois, ça lui fait presque mal, tout cet amour pour eux. Quand il les observe se sourire timidement, parfois, à la lueur d'un feu dans la Salle Commune, il est pris d'un élan qui emporte son cœur, qui lui fait craindre le pire pour ces deux amis irremplaçables qui ont juré de le suivre où qu'il aille. Ça le hérisse, vraiment, quand on le congratule pour ses prétendus exploits, semblant oublier qu'il ne serait parvenu à rien sans le soutien inestimable de ceux qu'on nomme si facilement « ses deux meilleurs amis ». On est si loin de la vérité… Frères et sœurs de cœur, sinon de sang, oui, plutôt !

Et puis il y a tous les élèves de l'AD. A leur égard il ressent, en plus d'un respect certain, ce genre d'émotion qu'il s'imagine qu'un père peut éprouver quand il observe ses enfants et se rend compte de combien ils ont grandi. Oui, c'est de la fierté, sûrement. Et puis, quand il pense à l'AD, il ne peut qu'évoquer le souvenir de Cho… Son sourire humide de larmes à la lumière des chandelles de Noël, celui rayonnant de joie qu'elle arborait au bras de Cédric lors du bal de quatrième année.

Se remémorer Cho, c'est ouvrir la voie aux mèches et au tempérament enflammés de Ginny Weasley. Ginny qui a les mêmes yeux que Ron, le même sourire espiègle que ses jumeaux de frères, le même cœur d'or que sa mère…et une pléthore de qualités qui n'appartiennent qu'à elle seule. Ginny… Est-ce que c'est ça, l'amour ? Sentir son cœur s'arrêter quelques secondes, parfois, quand il l'aperçoit au détour d'un couloir ? Se sentir prêt à n'importe quoi pour elle, tout en se sentant ridicule de telles pensées ? « _And suddenly, all the love songs were about you_. » C'est exactement ça. Ce petit bout de femme est devenu le centre de son univers… alors même qu'il a tant à penser, tant à faire, et qu'il doit la protéger, préserver son innocence, sa pureté dans un monde dont le ciel se couvre d'ombres.

Harry se force à penser à autre chose. Ginny, Cho, Hermione… « Prix du sourire le plus charmeur. » Une stupide récompense décernée à ce bellâtre de Lockhart, ce lâche, ce… Non, mauvaise idée, ne pas évoquer son ancien professeur, au risque d'être définitivement de mauvaise humeur pour le restant de la journée.

La défense contre les forces du mal… Il préfère ne pas s'attarder sur l'image de Voldemort qui flotte un instant devant ses yeux, ces yeux, ces yeux, ces yeux rouge sang qui le fixent intensément, et ce sourire sadique qui… Sourire sadique ? A-t-il seulement déjà intercepté un sourire de Lord Voldemort ? Non, quand on cherche la passion du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est sur le visage de Bellatrix Lestrange qu'il faut se pencher. Cette femme… Harry, comme tous les autres, a du mal à cerner cette femme aux allures mystiques, en apparence folle à lier, mais il ne peut se défendre d'une certaine forme de fascination à son égard. Plus qu'aucun autre Mangemort, elle est celle qui suit le Lord par pure… pure quoi ? il n'en sait rien, pour être honnête, mais « pure » est certainement l'adjectif qui convient. Quand Sirius est mort, elle n'a même pas arboré le sourire triomphant qu'un autre aurait eu à sa place. Elle a ri. Juste ri. Et quelque part, d'une étrange façon, il trouve presque cela mieux. Sirius quittant le monde des vivants sur un éclat de rire, celui de son meurtrier certes, mais pour cet ancien Maraudeur aux multiples frasques, n'est-ce pas une forme d'adieu tout à fait appropriée ?

Il digresse. A l'origine, Harry était juste de bonne humeur - pour une fois, tenez. Et voilà que le souvenir de son parrain recommence à le hanter…

« Harry ? »

Il se retourne. Elle est là, un pull à la main.

« Je pensais bien te trouver là. Mets au moins ça, tu vas prendre froid. »

Un sourire fleurit sur son visage marqué, allant jusqu'à illuminer son regard.

« Merci, Hermione. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Vouàlà… ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien publié, ça me fait tout bizarre. o/_

_N'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis, les gentils gens, là-bas, oui même toi au fond qui te cache derrière ton _Histoire de la Magie_ ! _


End file.
